Unforgivable
by UmaChanxo
Summary: Voldemort possesses Harry during the final battle of Hogwarts, and he becomes violent.   R&R  First story in several years, please be kind.


"Fred, Fred _please_," The voice of Molly Weasley was heart wrenching as Harry slowed, gazing at the crowd gathered around the fallen twin.

Anger boiled in his chest like he had never felt before. Even in the Dark Lords worst moments, when his scar would sear in pain, it was nothing such as this. For his friends to be murdered ruthlessly for his own protection.

Dumbledore, sending him on a mission with next to nothing to go on, weeks and weeks near starving and freezing to death, hiding from the Death Eaters for this.

For a whim that he may know where the horcrux was - for the chance that he could find it. Why had Dumbledore not given him direct information? Where were his answers?

And then, a scream.

He recognised it as Ginny Weasley. He spun round quickly in time to see a blinding flash of green followed by long, red hair.

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed with delight at the horrfied faces of the underage witch's family members. George released his deceased brother from his embrace and charged at Lestrange in fury, "Crucio!" he bellowed, missing her by less than an inch.

Harry could not bear to see another life in danger. Not another Weasley, not another family member, not another loved one. He had seen enough. Something inside of him snapped and he whipped out his wand without a second thought.

It was as though his mind was completely disconnected from the actions of his body. Nearly knocking McGonagall off her feet, he sped by shouting, "Sectumsempra!"

His spell missed.

"CRUCIO!" Harry's spell hit Bellatrix with unimaginable force, and she fell to the ground writhing. Harry smiled a sickening smile, pointing his wand at her face, "It's not so funny now, is it?"

"Harry, stop!" McGonagall tried to intervene, sensing the danger in Potter's demeanor. Harry sent her a frightening glare, warning her to stay back.

"This," Harry hissed at the now panting woman, "is for Sirius, Ginny, and all of the other innocent people that you have gleefully murdered in your reign of terror."

"You... you don't have it in you," Bellatrix forced a laugh, "The innocent Potter boy wouldn't dare."

The words flew from his mouth before he could even think of a response, "Avada Kadavra."

A flash of green, and a life taken.

"Harry!" McGonagall whimpered, "Potter, Dumbledore wouldn't have -"

"Who cares what Dumbledore wants," Harry spat, "Dumbledore has killed his own share, whether you would like to admit it or not."

"Potter, please!"

The hall had become quiet, all eyes on Harry, many frightened. Hermione was clutching onto Ron's shirt, and he had his arm around her protectively as they watched the murder their best friend just preformed. Harry's evil was resonating off of him like knives, stabbing Ron in the heart.

His best mate, the one who taught good and selflessness, was capable of using such an unforgivable curse.

Tears began to fall from his eyes and he felt Hermione heave a heavy sob against him. Harry, the man he loved like his brother was gone. This person was not Harry, and he didn't know what to do. Without Harry Potter, they did not stand a chance.

Nearby, a spell crashed through a window from outside. Roars of the giants made rock crumble, and many students screamed, scattering from the area. Outside, Dumbledore's Army was no doubt continuing to fight, not knowing of the greater terror that Hogwarts was facing now. And that was the combined wrath of the fragment of Voldemorts soul inside of Harry that was overpowering his mind, rendering his actions uncontrollable.

The dedication that the Army he trained those years ago at Hogwarts was once awing to Harry, but now, it was worthless.

Teachers, students, refusing to back down from this fight for him, for Harry. Voldemort was close now, and Harry could feel his scar burning. He was not afraid, he was not happy nor in any hurry to go anywhere. The only thing on his mind was bloodshed. He would kill each and every individual on the grounds who dared attack this castle. Each and every one of them.

"Aresto Momentum", Harry pointed his wand at the incoming group of Death Eaters. Clearly, Voldemort had penetrated the barriers set by the Hogwarts teachers.

Yaxley's movements slowed, though he continued towards the boy, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry swiftly moved his wand without a sound and disarmed the Death Eater, a maniacal laugh escaping his lips, "You fool!"

"Stupefy!" Mrs Weasley attacked Harry from behind him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry barely managed to dodge the curse, and he spun round on the woman that he once considered to be like a mother.

The woman who took him in and cared for him like no one else had, accepting him into the family as one of her own children. The woman who now, looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to expect next.

"Reducto," Harry's spell caused a gargoyle statue behind Mrs Weasley to explode as though it had been detonated. Peices of stone flew through the air, hitting several bystanders.

"Protego," Professor McGonagall managed to shoot a protection spell in time to keep the Weasley's safe, and she shouted to the students in the corridor, "He has gotten through the protection enchantments that we set up, The Dark Lord is coming! Please, everyone, let's fight together!"

Harry grinned, "Expelliarmus," Mrs Weasley's wand flew directly out of her hand, and Harry turned to face her in a challenge. "You dared to attack me? Harry Potter?" he snarled.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? This fight, everything, this is what you've wanted," she begged, pleaded with the child she considered her son, "Harry, we can all forgive you for that curse, we can, but you need to control yourself."

"Voldemort has a power over him," Hermione re entered the corridor, looking anxious, "He's using the connection, Harry, I've just spoken with Snape."

As on cue, Snape strode into view, his pale face unusually worn, "What is all of the fuss about, Potter? I believe that there is already a Dark Lord looking to kill you. And he's entered the castle, why are you wasting time?"

His calm demeanor wasn't out of the ordinary, but he seemed as though he was unsure of how to react in this situation. Of all the few things that Dumbledore had confided in him during his life, the connection between Harry and Voldemort had been only brief. With the little information that he had, he could only imagine that Voldemort was possessing Harry. Either that, or the two souls residing in Harry's body had combined somehow, Voldemort's soul over taking Harry's.

"You," Harry bellowed, "You killed him! You ended it, you brought this upon me!" Harry was in an uncontrollable fit of rage by this point as he charged towards Severus, "Sectumsempra".

Snape waved his wand, blocking the spell, "I've told you before, Potter, there's no point in attacking me with my own curse."

"Imperio," Snape tried to get a hold of Harry, tried to get him under his control. In all of the years that he had known him, Harry had been nothing but selfless. Despite the hatred between he and James Potter, he had respect for the boy. But this, this was frightening. If Harry Potter became fully corrupted, what hope did the wizarding world have against the most feared dark wizard known to them?

Harry felt a body hit his own, and he fell to the ground, breathless. Many of the female students that had been watching screamed at the sudden attack. He had no power over the fists pounding into his face, knocking his glasses off. He made out the petrified face of his best friend, Ron, "You stupid git!" He panted.

His mind went blank, his vision blurred. He felt his scar pulse so badly that it felt as if it would explode, and his mind ventured to Voldemorts once again,

"He is here, we're almost there, Nagini," he spoke in parsletongue to his beloved snake, "His mind is mine, now. As I knew it would be - that Potter cannot stand to see others killed for his sake."

He felt Ron slacken his grip as he focused back to his own consciousness, looking Ron in the eyes which were tear streaked, "Ron."

"What," Ron cried, "Was all of that about?"

"He's coming," Harry grunted, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the ground, "I - I used that curse," he trailed off.

"Harry, you need to focus," Hermione kneeled beside the two boys, "You need to remember what you need to do."

Harry's face twisted into a snarl, "I need to destroy that monster."

He had to face Voldemort himself. And he was ready.


End file.
